Der Schatz des Priamos
by Achilleus
Summary: Achilles und Hektor - muss ich mehr sagen? Warnungen: Gewalt, Slash, Non-con.
1. Default Chapter

Wie, keine Troja-Fanfics hier? Skandal. Ich hab einige im Ärmel. Also dann wollen wir mal.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind das geistige Eigentum von Homer. Er wäre sicherlich, wie ich ihn einschätze, nicht böse, wenn er seine Figuren so zu Leben wiedererweckt fände. Andere vor mir haben dies auch bereits getan, nicht, dass ich mich mit Aischylos oder Shakespare in eine Reihe stellen wollte, aber die haben auch ordentlich geslasht.  
  
R. Warnungen: Gewalt, non-con, Slash. Nichts für zartbesaitete Gemüter.  
  
**SLASH Der Schatz des Priamos  
**  
Der Schatz des Priamos  
  
1/?  
  
„HEKTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"  
  
Achilles stand seit Minuten vor den Toren Trojas und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Seine blonden Haare wehten unter dem Helm hervor und sein Kampfwagen wartete neben ihm, er war gerüstet und die Sonne schien auf ihn herab, gab ihm das Aussehen des Kriegsgottes Ares selbst.  
  
Und er schrie, seine Stimme wurde und wurde nicht heiser.  
  
„HEKTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"  
  
Ganz Troja hörte es.  
  
Und ganz Troja erzitterte, wusste ganz Troja doch, was nun folgen würde.  
  
Achilles' Rache.  
  
Hektor würde die nächste Stunde nicht überleben. Jeder hatte den Peliden kämpfen gesehen und jeder wusste, dass er bis zum Tod kämpfte und dass er tödlich war. Was auch immer geschehen würde, Hektor, der Prinz Trojas, würde diesen Kampf nicht lebendig verlassen.  
  
Priamos, der greise König Trojas, erzitterte. Denn Achilles schrie schon wieder. Er wusste, dass er seinen ältesten Sohn nun gehen lassen musste.  
  
Hektor gürtete sein Schwert und kniete vor seinem Vater.  
  
„Was auch immer geschieht, mein Vater, mein König – es muss geschehen. Ich liebe Euch. Ich liebe Troja. Aber ich muss gehen. Die Götter wollen es so. Behaltet mich in guter Erinnerung."  
  
Und Hektor küsste die Hände seines Vaters und nahm Andromache ein letztes Mal in die Arme, küsste seinen kleinen Sohn Astyanax und dann öffnete sich das Tor.  
  
Und Hektor ging seinem Schicksal entgegen.  
  
Ohne Worte standen sie sich gegenüber.  
  
Hektor erinnerte sich... wie ein Sterbender, der in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens sein Leben noch einmal durchlebt, die wichtigsten Momente, wie Bilder einer Ausstellung, die man lang vergessen wähnte...  
  
Und er erinnerte sich, als er Achilles das erste Mal begegnete, damals im Tempel. 


	2. 2

Er wusste um die Gefahr, in den Tempel des Apollon zu treten, und er konnte den Myrmidonenkrieger noch um die Ecke biegen sehen, in einer Ruhe, die seinesgleichen suchte.  
  
Blonde, lange Haare umgaben ihn und er selbst wirkte wie Apollon, anders konnte sich Hektor auch nicht die Respektlosigkeit des Mannes erklären, der kurzerhand den Kopf des Götterstandbildes enthauptet hatte.  
  
Apollon enthauptet. Den Sonnengott selbst.  
  
Entweder war dieser Achilles eine Kreatur des Hades oder er stand höher als Apollon selbst!  
  
Vermutlich ersteres, denn Hektor zückte sein Schwert und war bereit, in offenen Kampf mit dem Gegner zu treten, doch überwältigten mit einem Schlag die Myrmidonen all seine Mannen und er stand dem Frevler gegenüber.  
  
Doch der tat nichts.  
  
Er wischte sein blutiges Schwert ab, als ob er einen Stock von Dreck reinigte, und steckte es in die Scheide.  
  
„Es ist zu früh am Morgen, um Prinzen zu töten!"sagte er und lächelte, und Hektor dachte, er höre nicht recht.  
  
Wie arrogant, wie überheblich konnte man nur sein???  
  
„Mach ein Ende!"rief Priamos' ältester Sohn, dessen Schwert längt von einem Myrmidonen genommen war, der Achilles ähnelte, eine jüngere Ausgabe des Kriegshelden, doch Achilles lächelte nur.  
  
„Ich habe keine Lust, dich zu töten!"erwiderte er und zog den jungen Krieger näher zu sich, der Hektors Schwert trug.  
  
„Patroklos, mein Liebling, was denkst du.... was sollen wir mit dem Prinzen hier veranstalten... sollen wir ihn gehen lassen? Soll er dem König von Troja berichten, was wir mit Troja machen, wenn wir es ihm jetzt und hier sagen? Soll er Priamos erzählen, wie sehr wir seine Götter achten? Was denkst du, Patroklos?"  
  
Der junge Grieche verzog sein schönes Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Ich würde ihn auf der Stelle töten, Achilles."  
  
„Ja, das würdest DU tun, mein junger heißer Kämpfer, mein Löwenherz. Aber ich möchte ihm zeigen, dass sein Leben von mir abhängt. Dass ich ihn töten kann, wenn ich will – und dass ich ihn leben lassen kann, wenn ich will. Und ich habe keine Lust dazu, ihn zu töten. Falls du das erledigen möchtest... bitte, du hast sein Schwert, es ist leicht, ihn in die Unterwelt zu schicken. Aber schöner wäre es doch, ihm die Schmach zu lassen, Achilles ins Auge geblickt zu haben und für unwürdig gehalten worden zu sein, jetzt zu sterben. Ist das nicht viel schrecklicher, mit dem Wissen weiter zu leben, dass Achilles keine Lust hatte, einen zu töten....?"  
  
Die blauen Augen des Peliden lagen forschend auf Hektor, der seine Lippen zusammenpresste.  
  
Die Botschaft war angekommen.  
  
„Patroklos, mein Löwe, lass mich einen Augenblick allein mit dem Prinzen von Troja. Ich habe ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, was ich gerne allein täte. Er wird es nicht vergessen."  
  
Patroklos nickte, beugte sich zu Achilles und küsste ihn, auf den Mund, und der Myrmidonenführer erwiderte den Kuss, rau und fordernd, strich dem jungen Krieger über die glattrasierten Wangen und sah dann zu, wie er ihn verließ.  
  
„Hektor...."  
  
Achilles' Stimme war unangenehm sanft und leise. Hektor wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Und eben jene Tatsache machte die Situation so gefährlich, vor allem, wenn Achilles so sprach.  
  
„Hektor... weshalb ich allein zu dir sprechen möchte.... manches ist nicht für die Ohren meines kleinen Knaben bestimmt. So auch dieses hier. Ich lasse dich nicht allein der Schmach halber gehen. Gut, zugegeben, der Schmach halber sicherlich auch, doch gebührt es eher deinem kleinen Bruder, von mir gezüchtigt zu werden. Es verlangt mich danach, ihm seinen Hintern zu versohlen wie einem kleinen ungezogenen Kinde, das Eigentum nahm, das ihm nicht gehörte, und aus dem Honigtopf naschte, der einem anderen zu eigen war. Paris ist derjenige, der jetzt hier an deiner Statt da sein sollte, doch es gebricht ihm an Mut und so bin ich hier allein mit dir, dem falschen Bruder, dem mutigen Bruder. Und wisse, ich achte dich."  
  
Achilles lächelte und drehte Hektor kurz den Rücken zu, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu einem Angriff zu geben.  
  
Doch Hektor wusste um die Falle und blieb in der Ecke stehen, in der er den Worten des Peliden gelauscht hatte.  
  
Achilles wandte sich wieder zu Hektor, kam näher, bis sie beide nur noch einen Atemzug voneinander entfernt waren.  
  
„Du bist nicht nur tapfer, du bist auch weise. Der unbesonnene Mut der Jugend wich der Voraussicht des Mannes. Du hättest jetzt versuchen können mich zu töten, Hektor. Aber du weißt, dass ich dich vorher erwischt hätte. Du bist wirklich weise. Ein Jammer um dich wäre es, dich hier jetzt zu meucheln, wenn es keiner sieht. Und ein noch größerer Jammer für mich, dich zu töten, bevor ich dich gekostet habe..."  
  
Achilles packte den überraschten Hektor und zwang ihm einen Kuss auf, der so plötzlich kam wie seine berühmten Schulterstiche mit dem Schwert.  
  
Und bevor es Hektor gelang, in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren, war es vorbei.  
  
Achilles stand wieder in der anderen Ecke des Raumes und lächelte, wobei er seine Hand zum Mund führte, darüber strich und einen weiteren Kuss auf den Finger gab, der seine Lippen berührt hatte.  
  
„Du schmeckst nach Mut und nach Tapferkeit, Hektor von Troja. Und jetzt geh, bevor ich mehr von dir verlange, als du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen ausdenken kannst." 


	3. 3

3

Und die kühnsten Träume kamen und suchten Hektor heim, jede Nacht, die Zeus werden ließ.   
  
Träume von diesem blonden Frevler, Träume einer Art, wie sie Hektor nie hatte und nie hatte haben wollen, und mehr und mehr wurde er schlaflos und versuchte den Träumen zu entgehen, indem er wachte.   
  
Er scheuchte die Bilder weg, die ihn in die Arme eines Gegners trieben, die ihn den harten Mund auf seinem spüren ließen, die gnadenlosen gestählten Arme um sich geschlungen, das Ringen um Vorherrschaft, wie sie sich über den kalten Steinboden eines geschändeten Tempels wälzten, übereinander, ineinander....   
  
Schweißgebadet wachte Hektor wieder auf und flüchtete auf die Zinnen Trojas, um auf das Griechenlager herunter zu sehen.   
  
Achilles.   
  
Es konnte und durfte nicht sein, dass die Götter so rachsüchtig waren und ihm solche Träume schickten.   
  
Was hatte er getan?  
  
War das die Rache für den Raub der Helena?  
  
Wurde er statt seines Bruders bestraft, hatte ihn Hera verflucht und Athene, weil sein unreifer Bruder die Aphrodite wählte statt der anderen?  
  
Alles war in den Händen der Götter und er vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen, schloss die Augen, um wieder und wieder in die blauen Augen des Myrmidonenkönigs zu sehen.   
  
Achilles von Pthia.   
  
Hektors Schritte waren nicht die Seinen, als er sich in ein dunkles Gewand hüllte, das Gesicht mit einer Kapuze verborgen, und durch einen geheimen Gang die schützenden Mauern Trojas verließ.   
  
Es waren nicht die Seinen, er ging, wie an Fäden gelenkt, und schlich sich zu den Zelten der Myrmidonen.   
  
Das größte musste das Achilles' sein.   
  
Und er verweilte im Schatten einer mondlosen Nacht, kauernd im Sand, vor dem Zelt.


End file.
